


【ALLN】『你曾說過、我會保護你的。』

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】『你曾說過、我會保護你的。』

『你曾說過、我會保護你的。』

*****

其實車學沇在很早就做好心理準備了，不是在聽見壁櫥外有人進入房間吵雜的撞擊聲時，不是在鄭澤運哭喪著臉來求他的時後，更不是在夜裡感覺突然噪動的ALPHA信息素時。

是在更早…更早……

 

應該是在他察覺自己身體有異樣卻刻意隱瞞，直到真正分化成OMEGA時後就做好的準備，車學沇承認他是自私的，在他發覺自己本來平穩的信息素突然浮躁時正好是淘汰賽快要結束的時間點。

那時他幾乎已經確定是正式成員了，代表很看重他，基本上隊長的位置除了他沒有別的人選，但車學沇知道如果這時後被發現自己有可能分化成OMEGA、那麼他的命運可能就不一樣了。

於是他自私的即使想過會連累弟弟們也沒有任何跟公司提起此事的念頭，就這樣、他順利的進入正式出道組，公/關、真人秀上的宣傳都標明了他會出道，車學沇本想的是如果能捱到出道才分化，那公司應該也就沒辦法隨便換掉他，他能吃藥、做更多練習，怎麼隱/瞞都好，他想出道、想跟他們一起出道。

不過或許是上天給這樣自私的他、一個在現實不過的懲罰。

他分化了，就在出道前不久，他們的出道真人秀拍攝到一半，車學沇本來就是很敏感的類型，當他在練習室一感到自己身體突然的變化，沒有交代其他人一句，他跑出練習是找了公司最隱蔽的一間廁所躲了起來。

他從來沒有想過分化是這麼難受的一件事情，他一向是個好學生、已往上生理課時也聽過，分化辦隨著熱潮反應，這是演化的動物本能，最直接的解決方法便是交合，只是在醫學發達的現今也能用藥物阻止。

ALPHA和OMEGA的分化同樣都是痛苦的，尤其OMEGA反應更為劇烈，他們本就是少數群體，就連強調性別平等的現代還是有很多不能以同樣標準看待OMEGA的人群，車學沇從一開始感受到自己信息素變化時就預想到了。

他不會是個ALPHA。

在遙遠的記憶裡，高中時代的生理課，老師從箱子裡拿出一管調香試管讓他們一個個試著聞看看，車學沇也不例外，那是一股誘人的甜香、帶著蘇麻彷彿透進骨子裡一瞬間竟讓人有些恍神。

後來老師告訴他們那是仿造OMEGA信息素所調製的人工信息素，通常是沒有伴侶的ALPHA在易感期可以使用的東西，不過因為價格相對昂貴所以並不普及。

狹窄的廁所隔間裡車學沇彷彿又一次聞到上課時充斥著腦海的味道，甚至比那更濃烈，卻並不是香甜的果香反而隱隱帶著一股燒焦的乾草味。

他本想躲在廁所忍過分化的熱潮，可很快他發現他時在太小看生理結構的反應，就在他全身像是犯了毒//癮一樣抽/蓄發/抖，不自主的流了滿臉的淚水時他突然想起前一陣子分化的李弘彬。

折騰好久終於把剛分化暴動的ALPHA送去醫院時醫生給他打了針唸了句:『下次不要拖這麼久啊，你們知不知道這分化如果沒有伴侶解決，熱潮反應可能會死//人的。』

啊……果然他還是不想死。

蜷縮在隔間角落他拿起電話撥打給了經濟人，對於一向表現良好的他突然在課堂上失蹤，經紀人有些意外語氣中帶著責罵。

 

「哥......我在三樓廁所…最左邊那裡…你可以…嗚嗯…來一下嗎?」

可能是他的聲音聽起來狀況非常糟糕，對面的人沒有多問直接掛了電話就找上來，當對方打開開外頭掛上維修中的廁所，瞬間室內擴散的信息素味道充斥著腦海，經紀人是個BETA也稍微扶著牆壁晃了晃腦袋。

車學沇縮在隔間裡聽見外頭傳來的腳步聲，還有經濟人冷靜的拿出手機往公司匯報的內容：「學沇分化了，對、是OMEGA，抱歉之前覺得有些奇怪但是沒有特別在意，他年紀也過了正常的分化期，抱歉是我的疏失，組合方面會再討論的，要先送醫院嗎?好……知道了。」

車學沇認為其實他已經不算非常不幸的了，有多少OMEGA在分化那一天就被綁定伴侶標記，之後幾乎一生離不開自己的ALPHA，在他分化那天公司把他送到醫院去，給他用藥度過分化熱潮，在其他弟弟分化時他就聽說過那要價不斐，而且OMEGA的分化潮的藥甚至沒有補助，原因是他們是少數群體，連社會都認為OMEGA在分化時就應該跟ALPHA交//合才是正確。

即使用藥退去了分化熱潮，車學沇還是一直處於低燒，以至於他模模糊糊的聽見公司派來了人在討論關於他們組合的事情想也沒想的爬下床，他甚至不太記得自己當初說了什麼。

大概是讓他做什麼都好，不要換掉他，只要不換掉他、他什麼都能答應。

所以當兩天後他終於完全清醒時，理事拿給他那份印有他簽名的“契約合同”副本時，車學沇雖然不記得曾看過契約內容但稍稍瀏覽後發覺，就算是清醒的他也會簽字的，他甚至沒有懷疑那簽名是否為自己的可能性。

他只是接過了那份契約影本，點了點頭對著和他說要好好做的理事說道:『吶……我會努力的。』

※

分化後他表現的依賴韓相爀其實並不是假象，其中或許包含著OMEGA的本能在內，他在恐//懼又沒有安全感時追求被人保護，本能驅使他應該去尋求一個年輕力壯的ALPHA，可心底深處他又害怕被ALPHA標//記從此失去自/由。

這樣的情況下他本能的去找尋了相對“安全”的韓相爀，可每當他躲在韓相爀身後時他也想過，他能這樣躲的日子，又還有多久?

現實總是殘/酷的，很快那一天就到來了，當車學沇獨自縮在壁櫥裡時他只是這樣感嘆。

鄭澤運沒有錯、韓相爀沒有錯，錯的是公司的決定嗎?還是錯的是他呢，錯是因為他分化成OMEGA吧，不……他錯的不是分化成OMEGA應該是分化後還不肯走的這個決定。

鄭澤運離開不久、他聽見門又開了，似是什麼人跌跌撞撞的闖進室內，碰一聲，可能是摔倒了，他聽見那闖入者捶打地板的聲音，再來便是痛苦的呻吟。

啊……是相爀，他最小的……弟弟，那個他一直依賴著……剛分化不久的弟弟。

壁櫥外頭痛苦的掙扎聲還在繼續，卻始終沒有往壁櫥的方向靠近，車學沇忍不住挪動身子，抬手撫上壁櫥的門，輕輕的拉開一點縫隙，透過縫隙他看見跪坐在地板不斷敲打著地面掙扎的韓相爀，在他開門的那瞬間對方抬起頭。

佈滿血絲的雙眼和他對視，車學沇僵直了身體，宛如發狂野獸的眼神那瞬間車學沇一動也不敢動，燃燒的百合香氣從衣櫥擴散，韓相爀痛苦的絞住自己的咽喉，下一秒他突然向喪失了理智一般，手腳並用跌跌撞撞的爬到衣櫥前。

車學沇嚇的想關上壁櫥的門，可韓相爀動作更快，那瞬間他一隻手已經抓住了門板死死扣著，車學沇只能往後蜷縮成一團，透過縫隙的光線他微微抬頭看著韓相爀發覺自己當下就像是個逃到死巷的獵物。

韓相爀/粗/喘著氣，空氣中瀰/漫的香氣幾乎侵蝕著他的理智，加上頭昏腦脹眼前的景象幾乎都泛著殘影，下腹的燒灼敢越演越烈，他承認在車學沇拉開門和他對上眼的那一剎那他的確失去了理智，他撲上前、腦中充斥著要把這誘/人噬/骨的香味全拆/吞/入/腹。

可在看見縮在衣櫥角落雙手抱著膝微微顫//抖瞪大眼睛看著他的人時韓相爀瞬間回了神。

啊……那是他之前發誓要保護的人啊。

為什麼……為什麼那麼害怕的看著我?

「哥……學沇哥。」抓著壁櫥的門板韓相爀難受的皺著眉，分化的熱潮讓他喉嚨都相發炎似的嘶啞，他低聲喊著車學沇的名字，語氣裡染上了哭腔，車學沇眨了眨眼發覺那表情是多麼的悲傷。

「爀…爀兒?」試探性的喊了一聲，車學沇幾乎是用全身的力氣才克制住本能的恐懼，他輕輕放開抱住雙膝的手，想往前一些看看眼前的弟弟，卻在他動作的那瞬間韓相爀到吸了一口氣，轉身碰一聲的關上壁櫥。

瞬間的黑暗車學沇的瞳膜還沒適應，眨了眨眼靠近門板輕輕拍兩下，很快另一頭傳來韓相爀急促斷斷續續的回應。

「哥…哥不要出來……沒事的，沒事的哥，我會保護哥……我會啊…啊!」

「爀啊?爀兒?」韓相爀的聲音讓車學沇忍不住著急的拍著壁櫥，可韓相爀背對著壁櫥靠坐在外壓住了門車學沇想開也打不開，那瞬間車學沇彷彿回到了過去，他只是純粹擔心著自己弟弟，沒有什麼OMEGA和ALPHA的一層關係。

他只是怕韓相爀出事，那個跟他一樣從地方來的孩子，或許是因為對方是忙內又和他一樣家人都在異地、他特別照顧韓相爀也不是沒有道理。

「相爀?沒事嗎?爀兒?」

「沒事...我沒事啊哥，不要出來…你不要出來，哈啊哈啊….咳咳…咳咳咳!」韓相爀發現自己呼吸越來越急促，最後幾乎像是擱淺的魚類一般，緊抓著脖子彎腰跪在地上，難受…難受得快死了。

『下次不要拖這麼久啊，你們知不知道這分化如果沒有伴侶解決，熱潮反應可能會死人的。』

當初在醫院聽到的那句話，突然在腦中響起，韓相爀瞬間瞪大了雙眼。

死?他會死嗎?

但就在他幾乎意識渙散那刻，他突然感受到一股溫柔的香氣包圍了他，從身後繞上的纖/細手臂包覆著他的身//軀，像是回到母親的懷抱一般，如此的平靜，韓相爀卻忍不住顫/抖，眼眶裡蓄起一陣又一陣的淚水。

啊……他怎麼沒有擋住那扇門。

「哥……我…我。」

車學沇沒有說話，只是順著他的手臂輕輕的往下，在他掌心裡找到鄭澤運塞給他那把被他體溫捂熱的鑰匙，手裡的金屬物被抽走，韓相爀始終沒有轉頭，直到他聽見身後。

“喀” 的一聲。

他像是失//控的野/獸、又像是被操/縱的提線木偶，那股誘/惑/人心的白百合香被人點燃，使人失去神智。

他只記得，他像瘋/了一般，轉過身把那人撲//倒在地，像是要把那香氣全納入口中的撕//扯著對方的衣服。

『啊……我說過、要保護你的啊。』


End file.
